taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Red
| Recorded = | Genre = | Length = 65:10 | Label = Big Machine Records | Producer = | Last album = Speak Now(2010) | This album = Red(2012) | Next album = | Misc = Singles | Name = Red | Type = Studio | Single 1 = We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together | Single 1 date = August 13,2012 | Single 2 = Begin Again | Single 2 date = October 1, 2012 | Single 3 = I Knew You Were Trouble | Single 3 date = November 27, 2012 | Single 4 = | Single 4 date = | Single 5 = | Single 5 date = | Single 6 = | Single 6 date = }} Red is the fourth studio album by the American country pop recording artist, Taylor Swift. It was released on October 22, 2012 featuring 16 songs including a collaboration with Ed Sheeran, and another collab with Gary Lightbody of Snow Patrol. The lead single of the album is called 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together'. It has received mixed reviews from critics and has been named a bubblegum pop song. Its music video premiered on CMT, MTV, and TeenNick. A single from the album was being released each Tuesday leading up to the album's release, starting Tuesday, September 25th, 2012. Swift stated her reason for naming the album 'Red' as: "All the different emotions that are written about on this album are all pretty much about the kind of tumultuous, crazy, insane, intense, semi-toxic relationships that I’ve experienced in the last two years. All those emotions — spanning from intense love, intense frustration, jealousy, confusion, all of that — in my mind, all those emotions are red. You know, there’s nothing in between. There’s nothing beige about any of those feelings." Singles The album's lead single, "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" was released on August 13 and has since became Swift's first number one single on the US Billboard Hot 100. The song's jump from its debut position No. 79 to No. 1 was the result of a massive digital demand on the song. With 623,000 downloads, the song placed second among all-time best single-week sales singles, behind Flo Rida's 2009 hit "Right Round." "Begin Again" was released on iTunes on September 25, 2012 as part of a countdown to the album release. It was later announced that the track, though initially a promotional single, would be serviced to country radio on October 1, 2012 as the second single from the album. "I Knew You Were Trouble." was released as the third single from the album and has become one of her most successful singles to date. "22" will be releaased as the fourth single on April 1, 2013. She will perform it live for the first time at the Brit Awards on February 20, 2013, in order to promote the single's release. Promotional singles "I Knew You Were Trouble" was released as a Promotional Single on October 9, 2012 but was later released as the third single of Red on November 27, 2012. It generally received positive reviews from critics who commended it for appealing to its audiences, but stated that Swift's first attempt to create a dubstep type of music is limited. The song is currently second on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. During the four weeks preceding the release of Red, one track was released each week digitally on iTunes after a preview of it was heard on Good Morning America. The first of the four promotional singles is "Begin Again", which was released digitally on iTunes on September 25, 2012. Other Songs "Ronan" was released digitally on iTunes following a performance of the song on Stand Up For Cancer, with all the proceeds going to Cancer-related charities, as stated by Swift herself via Twitter. President and CEO of Big Machine Records Scott Borchetta has confirmed via Twitter that the song is not on Red, but that they "may have to rethink" about adding it to the album. They never added it to the album, but it is available on iTunes. Other Promotions Taylor also has been working with Keds in a contest to win signed pairs of special edition Red Keds in promotion of this album. As Of October 29th, they have been sold out until the winter. Tracklist 1. State of Grace 2. Red 3. Treacherous 4. I Knew You Were Trouble 5. All Too Well 6. 22 7. I Almost Do 8. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 9. Stay Stay Stay 10. The Last Time 11. Holy Ground 12. Sad Beautiful Tragic 13. The Lucky One 14. Everything Has Changed 15. Starlight 16. Begin Again Deluxe editon tracklist Exclusively at Target is a Deluxe Editon of Red, with 6 extra tracks. 17. The Moment I Knew 18. Come Back...Be Here 19. Girl at Home 20. Treacherous (Demo Version) 21. Red (Demo Version) 22. State of Grace (Demo Version) Singles #"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" #"Begin Again" #"I Knew You Were Trouble." #"22" #"Everything Has Changed" (UK) External links Taylor talks about the album on YouTube at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6gFma4H7fA&feature=em-subs_digest Taylor Swift RED theme hoodie